


A Bond Unbreakable: The Origin of Off the Hook

by FanficaMan



Series: The Lucas Splattington Universe [3]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Mt. Nantai, Off The Hook - Freeform, True Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 07:31:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18566782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficaMan/pseuds/FanficaMan
Summary: Note, most of this is headcanon. I welcome you to another Fanfica-Fanfic! This time it's the story of the two great friends, Pearl and Marina, and how they formed their famous band, Off the Hook. Not only does this cover the band's origin, but the story of the girls themselves too. Here you will see how Marina escaped from the Octarian Society, and I will go into depth of how Pearl and Marina's first meeting went down, how the band evolved, heck, I'll even throw in a bit of headcanon about Marina's date life. Most of this will be headcanon, but I will still stick with what the game has given us (even though it wasn't much).





	1. Marina's Epiphany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After receiving her commemorations, Marina hears about a concert going on somewhere in Octo Valley. Due to her goggles, she was lured by the sound of DJ Octavio's beats, until suddenly, during the concert, the tune switches to Calimari Inkantation, and everything Marina thought she knew changes. Suddenly realizing the truth of the Octarian Society, and after doing a bit of research, she runs away from the society and finds a way out. Little did she know, everyone noticed she was gone... but where has she gone to?

(Enter words here)


	3. Let's Start a Band!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a week of meetings, Marina returns to Mt. Nantai and sings a song to pass the time while she waits for her friend. Pearl notices her singing and comes down to her when suddenly Marna shouts "Let's start a band". Pearl offers to let Marina use the recording studio in her house to see if Marina has the potential to be a musician with her. She didn't expect her to be so good, until now.

(Enter words here)


End file.
